1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally apparatus for cleaning large areas such as airport runways, highways and the like, and more particularly to apparatus which uses an elongated nozzle arrangement to direct material to be vacuumed towards suction heads.
2. Description of Related Art
Jet engines can be damaged or suffer excessive wear if dirt or debris is ingested along with air. Consequently, airport runways and the tarmac should be cleaned to remove this material. In addition, the presence of rubber and petroleum products on the runways can make them slippery when wet. This deleterious material should also be removed. There is also a need to clean highways, parking lots and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,900, Hornschuch et al., entitled "Vacuum Cleaning Head", discloses a hand held circular head having a manifold from which is discharged a high pressure air blast directed downwardly and inwardly to dislodge particles and cause them to be vacuumed up in a central hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,891, Murray et al., entitled "Vacuum Machine for Street Cleaning", discloses the use of rotating fingers within a shroud to produce air which helps dislodge leaves or the like. An independent pressure hose outside the shroud directs a stream of air against the pavement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,540, Block, entitled "Sweeper Pickup Head", discloses the use of a transverse slot through which air is blasted to loosen debris and direct it to a vacuum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,864, Gunnarsson, entitled "Sweeper Hood with Transverse Air Duct and Broom Compartments" discloses a hybrid sweeper having a transverse hood in which air is blown in at one end and vacuumed out at the other.
The foregoing patents are not directed to the use of elongated nozzle elements configured to blow previously dislodged debris towards a plurality of suction heads.